Ledas/Items
Dragon Ball: The Great War (cameo) Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem (cameo) Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance The Last Saiyan Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series: Other World saga Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC |Race = Saiyan |Date of birth = Age 733 |Date of death = |Height = 4'5" |Weight = 77 lbs |FamConnect = Lascon (Grandfather) Layeeck (Father) Cyleria (Mother) Nir (Son) The Benefactor (Ki Brother) Vegeta (Best Friend) Ryori (Earth friend) Mrs. Fanshi (Caretaker) Chaiva (Cougar) Cuber (Temporary Fusee) |RefName = Ledas}} Ledas' Items Battle Armor (Frieza) Ledas' first armor was black with red shoulder pads, which included the crotch and side guards for armor. He also wore armored boots and fingerless gloves with it. This armor was the only one that Ledas kept throughout the series, and he occasionally wore pieces of it on Earth. He left the chest piece in his pod at all times. Ceremonial Armor (Frieza) The rarely used piece, which was ornate and colored red and gold, this was the same type of armor as his standard battle armor mentioned above. Also included were side guards, ankle guards, wrist guards, boots, and a unique black/silver/gold under-suit. Due to it only having use as a ceremonial piece (and being quite uncomfortable), Ledas never chose to wear it in battle. However, he did keep it with him in his pod, and like his other possessions, it silently traveled with him throughout the story. Battle Armor (Cooler) Ledas' standard armor was switched to Cooler's type upon landing on Guva's outpost. It was black with a green shoulder pauldron, and only consisted of the chest piece. Ledas' boots were recolored from being black and red to being black and green, though they were still the armored variant. Ledas wore the same fingerless gloves with them. Scouter Ledas' only scouter was the one given to him by his father in the second chapter of The Forgotten. It was a teal scouter. He used it until Lieme taught him to sense energy, but he still kept it with him afterwards, only to use as a communicator with his fellow soldiers. It was eventually destroyed during the rebel attack of Planet 92. Wrist Guard Elegantly crafted, this wrist guard was given to Ledas by Guva. It was Guva's original armor piece and was incredibly well made. Not only was it ornate (and purple!), but it was extremely hard, made of katchin, the hardest material in the universe. It had a blunt edge on the side nearest the wrist, and was sharpened to a point on the side nearest the elbow. Ledas wore it on his left wrist, even when not wearing other armor. Space Pods Ledas had a multitude of space pods. Originally, he never owned one, instead using whatever was available in the docks when he went on missions for Frieza. Upon arriving on Planet 92, he kept his old pod in the shipyards, but did not use it again until he fled from Cooler. It was destroyed by the Stomping Grounds' air defenses. His other pod, the one he took from 92 was left on Earth. It was confiscated by Cardinal and was destroyed when the planet was blown up. Of course, it was brought back when the planet was wished back, although it is not seen again. # Space Pod in Layeeck's Team - Used only once. Destroyed along with Planet Vegeta. # King Vegeta's Specialized Pod - Used once, on Ledas' first official mission. Destroyed along with Planet Vegeta. # Frieza's Space Pods - Used for eight missions, starting when Ledas and Vegeta went on their first mission for Frieza. They were not destroyed, but kept on his ship. # Elite Space Pod - The damaged pod that Ledas acquired on his final mission for Frieza. After it was repaired, it was sturdy enough to travel to Planet Cooler 92 and crash land without being damaged. It was put into the shipyards after that, as it would be unseemly for Ledas to not use a proper pod for the installation he was on. At the end of the Stomping Grounds Saga, Ledas returned to this pod and retrieved his possessions from it, but did not take it with him. He used the Plantain pod to travel to Earth, because it was in better condition. # Plantain Member Pod - Used primarily starting in the second saga. It is different from the Frieza pods in that it is a light blue color, has pointed edges, and the window is triangular, not round. His has a blue band to denote it as his (whereas Banas' has a yellow one, Meloon's has a pink one, Lieme has a green one, and Payar has a red one). He kept this pod throughout the remainder of the series. It was confiscated by Cardinal at one point, but Ledas was able to get it back once he was no longer considered an enemy. He was given a capsule to keep it in, and usually kept it in its capsule, inside his gravity chamber. Saibamen Ledas was given a large host of 60 Saibamen to engage in stealth operations against some Planet Trade Organization rebels. 58 were standard Saibamen, being green and having power levels of 1200. 2 were red, showing that they were veteran fighters, and had power levels of around 3000. As with the rest of the Plantains, Ledas was successful in using them to help eradicate the rebels. Although, unlike the rest of his squad, he did not lose all of his Saibamen. Of his sixty, seven survived. They were, as follows: *Ses - A green Saibaman, who later matured into a red one. He was the first of Ledas' Saibamen to kill something. *Ame - A green Saibaman, who later matured into a red one. He was one of the stealthier ones, and was very useful during the mining facility raid. *Poy - A green Saibaman, who later matured into a red one. He was particularly lazy, and did not like training with the others. Later killed. *Oppa - A green Saibaman, who later matured into a red one. Later killed. *Carawa - A red Saibaman, who was the second strongest of Ledas' Saibamen. He was unnaturally gifted in created small ki blasts. *Sonfla - A green Saibaman. His laziness and poor fighting form never allowed him to mature and become red. Later killed. *Wilde - A red Saibaman, and the strongest of the ones given to Ledas. He was the first one named, and was generally regarded as the young Saiyan's favorite. Ledas used these creatures mostly during the Lauto Saga, when he was tasked with using them. He kept the survivors, and rarely used them thereafter. However, occasionally, he did take some of them out to keep him company during his travels to find Earth (between the Stomping Grounds and Planet Earth Saga). The creatures grew to respect him and were unquestionably loyal. Ledas' power far outclassed them, but he did encourage them to train with one another; and most of them did. As such, most of his Saibamen eventually matured into the red form, and were moderately powerful. In the Planet Earth Saga, all of his Saibamen got loose, and ravaged a nearby town. In their bloody frenzy, Oppa was killed by his fellows, and Sonfla captured by Cardinal's forces. In a rage, Sonfla self-destructed, and destroyed much of Cardinal's research on Ledas'. The rest survived through the remainder of The Forgotten. Model-14 TG/SV Sub. Ex The gravity suppression unit stolen by Ledas, this was his primary source of training upon arriving at Earth. It is a unique model in that it is powered by the energy release of the user. It also functions as a space ship. Ledas kept it in his bedside drawer in its capsule when not using it (this is where Kindler and Dewberry found it before stealing it). When he moved into his new house, he kept it in his closet (which was where all his possessions were). Miki's Panties These were the only pair that Ledas kept for himself after the raid. He eventually felt guilty enough to return them, in person, to their owner. House Ledas was given a small house to live in after Cardinal's men killed Fanshi. It was a small house, located in West City. Specifically, its address was FST 4343722 M. Aside from the picture on this page, you can see a zoomable picture of the house here. # The Kitchen - Where Ryori and Ledas make food and other goodies. # The Living Room - Where they can eat. There is also a fireplace and several TVs. # The Backroom - Where the washer and dryer are, as well as a nice hidey-hole for watching TV. # Bathroom 1 - The first, larger bathroom. This one has a shower. # Bedroom 2 - The smaller bedroom. Neither Ryori nor Ledas sleep in it, but Ryori does use it for storage. # Closet - This small closet is where Ledas stores all of his possessions aside from his blanket and pillow. You can see all of his possessions above. # Bedroom 1 - The master bedroom where Ledas and Ryori share a room together. They removed the bed and most of the furniture and placed many blankets/pillows/sheets/mattresses all over the room to just have it as one big bed. The TV, computer, games, and wardrobes are all in the far corner. # Bathroom 2 - The smaller bathroom, it is inside the master bedroom. # Halls - Mostly just for movement purposes. The place with the rug is where Ledas sometimes warms up on before going outside to train. Note the small nook with the laptop. Ryori spends a good deal of his time there. # The Pantry - Where most of the food is kept that does not need refrigeration. Other Items All of Ledas' other items were kept in his box, in the storage closet; his clothes, his backpack, his unused schoolbooks, his earth clothes, his Mrovian armor. All that good stuff.